The present invention relates to panels for use in gas turbine engine, and in particular to honeycomb panels. Honeycomb panels generally have a relatively high strength for their weight. Honeycomb panels may be used throughout aircraft. Metal honeycomb panels may be employed in several locations in a gas turbine engine to line a flow path containing hot gases, for example in a nozzle assembly downstream of a turbine.
Although metal honeycomb panels are inherently strong for their weight, additional reductions in weight without reducing strength are strongly desired for improved fuel economy. In addition, the current state of the art method of manufacturing a metal honeycomb panel is complex and expensive. Individual hexagonal tubes must be assembled, and then brazed or welded together to create the honeycomb pattern. The honeycomb pattern must then be brazed or welded to two sheet metal sections to produce the final panel. A less complex and more economical method of manufacturing a metal honeycomb panel is desired.